Our Memories
by FiDhysta
Summary: After the B.O. defeated, Haibara and Conan lived peacefully as 5 graders. Conan decided to gave up on Ran, and learned to open up his heart for Haibara. A vacation is a good chance, but how about a vacation in Haibara's memorial place? Could he ever make some unforgettable memories with her? OOC, newbie, HaibaraXConan pairing. Mind to RnR? :D


**A/N: **Greetings, all! It's been a while since my last time writing, and now I want to try writing a ConanXHaibara fanfic. I just love this pairing so much. This is my first fanfic in Detective Conan fandom, also my first fanfic in English ever. Apologize for the bad English, since English is not my first language. Well, hope you guys enjoy the story! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan nor its characters. I'm just a big fan of it.

**.**

**Our Memories**

**A "Detective Conan" Fanfic**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Misstypo(s), Bad English, Semi-AU, OC**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Vacation**

**.**

"Free ticket... America?"

A voice from a strawberry-blonde girl echoed in the spacious living room, sounded a little surprised. In front of her, a fat old man grinned proudly.

"That's right! It's the vacation I've won from a lottery in the internet!"

The girl read the invitation card in her hand.

"It said a week of vacation in Los Angeles, America... Is it okay for you to be alone for a week, _Hakase_?" she knows while she's not with him even just for a minute, his weight will gain an ounce for sure.

"Nothing to be worried!" the fat professor said confidently, twirling his index finger. "The invitation said I could bring 5 more companies, so it's no problem!" he continued. Then the girl's eyes cerulean blue eyes widened as something clicked in her mind.

"D-don't tell me..."

.

.

.

The sound of birds chirping brought energy to everyone in the morning. Especially in the Agasa residence, since it's the departure day of the vacation.

"Kyaaa! I can't believe it! We're going to The States!" a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair squealed happily while bouncing around.

"Thank you again for inviting us, _Hakase_!" said a thin, freckled 11 year-old boy, then continued chatting with Agasa-_hakase_ and another fat boy. However, a certain brown haired girl looked at them with her bored expression.

"Just like what I thought..." she mumbled.

"What's wrong with you? Dissapointed 'cuz you have to take care not only _Hakase_, but us as well?" an 11 year-old with glasses appeared from behind, startling the girl which made her turn around immediately, swaying her now waist-length strawberry blonde locks. Quickly, she threw a death glare at him.

"And what's with you, Kudou-_kun_? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she hissed. The boy called 'Kudou-_kun_' just grinned innocently.

"Oh, c'mon, Haibara. You should drop that tense gesture of yours. However, the Black Organization broke down three years ago, there's nothing to be paranoid. Why don't you just have fun with the vacation? Just like those guys," Conan said smiling, throwing his sight to the other three kids.

Haibara sighed. "It's not like I don't want to enjoy this vacation, though... There's some times you don't feel like to go to the place from your bitter past."

This caught Conan's attention, he heard her words clearly although her voice was low, sounds like she's talking to herself. He watched her slightly sad face until she walked towards the others.

.

.

.

Conan smiled looking out the window, as the sight of the city got further and smaller. When the sight became blindingly white from the clouds, he put the cover down the window, then took a glance to the girl sitting beside him. She still reading reading her book silently, even after boarding this plane.

Silently, he smiled. 'Old habit is still an old habit...'

He recalled what had happened this past five years, how they cried of joy when they finally defeated _them_ with a big help from FBI, CIA, and Metropolitan Police Department. The joy didn't last long though, since Ran decided to gave up on Shinichi and started dating Araide-_sensei_ who keep asking her out multiple times.

When she told him the news over the phone, she did cried from dissapointment, but she said that it's alright if he won't ever comeback. However, she have to move on. After the call ended, he became depressed and been quiet for a week, but then he realized that he must move on with his life as well.

The time he told Haibara about his decision that he will continue his life as Edogawa Conan, she thought he was practically joking. But then he explained that he had given up on Ran, then there's no need for taking the antidote no more. Her reaction afterwards was none of his his estimations.

She cried, silently but painfully. Her shoulders trembled vigorously, the hands covering her face could not repress her tears that keep fell freely from between her fingers. She keep her head down, murmuring 'I'm sorry' and 'It's all my fault' over and over again like a broken tape.

Seeing her like this, he felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He just ever seen her in this state once when she blamed him for her sister's death. And after a long time, seeing her like this again, blaming herself, he didn't like it one bit. So he hugged her, whispering soothing words to calm her down. However, she cried harder on his shoulder.

"_I'm so sorry, Kudou-_kun_... I've been ruining your life with my stupid drug, and now_-" she mumbled, and he had to cut her words to stop her blaming herself. His heart ached for her, so he embraced her tighter, realizing that beyond the cold and sarcastic trademark of hers, she really is a kind and soft-hearted girl.

And for the next three years until now, he started to develop feelings for her.

As the flashback in his mind ended, he turned his head to his right, smiling silently as he studied the girl that was still reading beside him. She still had those clear beautiful blue eyes, but she got taller from growing into an early teenager. She even let her strawberry blonde hair grown so it reached her waist.

'She's much more beautiful than when we first met...' he thought.

"It's rude to stare at a girl's face while smiling for a long time, Mr. Pervert Detective," Haibara said suddenly, not even bother to look at him. Startled, a slight blush creeped up Conan's face.

"I'm no pervert. Moreover, aren't you reading your book?" he replied, putting an annoyed face to hide his blush. She just gave a soft chuckle as a reply.

"Isn't it good? That you have your own passport now, so you don't have to transform into Kudou Shinichi whenever you want to go overseas," she changed the topic, now turning her head to face him with a smile. He remembered last time when he went to England, he must take the temporary antidote she gave him to pass the passport check at the airport. He nodded at her.

"Yeah, it's good for you too, isn't it? So we can get this vacation together. Ah, with the others, of course," he asked her. To his surprise, she turn to face her book again, a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah... But I wonder why should we go there for the vacation, of all other places," she said softly.

Conan raised an eyebrow, finding that she wasn't reading the book she'd been staring at.

'She sure has something about this place...' he thought.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Sorry for the OOC-ness, it's my first time writing with these characters and I have to get use to their personalities. Please tell me how do you think by reviewing! I will be highly appreciate it. :D. Oh, and please do not flame! You sure won't like it if your work got flamed, will you?

Thank you and until next time! :D

**-Fi-**


End file.
